


Cries at Midnight

by lady_moevot



Series: Little Beginnings [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_moevot/pseuds/lady_moevot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Dark One Rumpelstiltskin and his wife decide to start a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cries at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a one-shot; this particular work is a one-shot, but may have a multi-chapter sequel.

He knew she didn’t truly love him; their marriage had been an arranged one, after all. That’s why she refused to be intimate, even after three years of marriage.

Even still, Rumpelstiltskin tried his best to be a good husband. He loved and respected her, and he worked hard to provide for her. He had been born with a lame leg, but did what he could to bring in money. He worked as a spinner, sitting for long hours at the spinning wheel in their small home while his wife tended to the garden and their animals.

His wife, Aria, was a kind and beautiful woman; her hair was the colour of midnight and her eyes a deep emerald. She had soft features and a generous smile encased by full, pouty lips. 

Rumpelstiltskin often found himself staring at her, longing to touch her. She told him that she wanted to wait until she was ready to give him a child, so wait they did.

————

Rumpelstiltskin had just finished spinning the last of the wool for the day when Aria came inside. He let out a sound of surprise when he felt her wrap her arms around him, but smiled and turned to face her.

”H-hello, dear,” he stuttered.

”Hello, husband,” she replied before kissing him on his forehead.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Aria obliged and sat on his lap, careful to avoid his bad leg. She nuzzled his neck, pressing her lips to his skin.

”I’ve been thinking,” she began slowly, face still buried in the curve where his neck met his shoulder. “I think we should start a family.”

Rumpelstiltskin straightened at her words and pulled her away to look at her.

”Are… Are you sure? I-I mean, I’d love to, b-but only if you’re ready,” he stammered, dumbfounded. 

”Yes, I’m ready,” Aria confirmed after a moment of consideration. 

Smiling, she stood and took him by the hand, leading him carefully to their bed. Once Rumpelstiltskin had eased himself down onto the pallet, Aria took his walking stick and propped it against the wall. She loosened the belt around her waist and let her skirt fall to the floor. Standing before him in her long chemise, Aria then helped her husband out of his pants and tunic.

Rumpelstiltskin moved further up the bed, pulling down the covers as he went. He burrowed deep under the blanket as Aria joined him, then tossed the blanket over her as well. She pulled him close and kissed him firmly on the mouth. There was no passion from her, but Rumpelstiltskin returned the kiss nonetheless. 

Aria pressed her body flush against his and felt his body respond to her. She put a hand to his growing erection and massaged him, earning a small moan from Rumpelstiltskin. His hips thrust forward, pressing himself harder against her hand. He moved a hand to cup her breast through the chemise and groaned lightly. Shifting on top of her, Rumpelstiltskin nestled himself between Aria’s thighs. He kissed her almost desperately as his fingers fumbled to undo the top of her chemise. Aria wrapped her leg around his waist, securing his erection firmly against her crotch and moaned.

Rumpelstiltskin moved his mouth away from hers, his lips hovering above her breasts as he hesitated. With a feeling of uncertainty, he licked his lips before lowering his mouth and sucking on a nipple. Aria moaned in encouragement and entwined her fingers in his hair. Rumpelstiltskin took more of her breast into his mouth, grinding his erection against her sex.

A little more sure of himself, Rumpelstiltskin braced himself on one hand and trailed the other down Aria’s midriff. He lifted his hips enough to pull up her gown and caress her inner thigh. He gently pinched her nipple with his teeth as he moved his hand higher until he found her opening. He took his mouth away from her breast to focus as he explored her, his quick fingers gently prodding and rubbing her clit. 

Aria bit her lip as her husband felt her. She might’ve found his childlike curiosity amusing if it hadn’t felt so good. She lay there in silence, waiting for him to enter her. 

When he was done exploring her, Rumpelstiltskin pulled his hand away and pressed his erection against her slit. Glancing almost nervously up at her, as if she might change her mind, he guided the tip of his penis to her entrance. With a deep, shaky breath, he pushed inside. He groaned as her wet warmth enveloped his length; he pulled his penis out halfway before pushing forward again.

Aria had hissed in pain when he pushed inside, but with each slow, gentle thrust, she began to relax and even enjoy herself. Her breathing quickened as she rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, allowing him more access. 

Rumpelstiltskin began to thrust deeper, his hips pumping faster. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He rolled his hips against hers with each thrust, creating a delicious sensation that made them both cry out. Little beads of sweat formed on Rumpelstiltskin’s forehead as he continued his pumping. His thrusts were fast and erratic; Aria arched her back and moaned, her orgasm washing over her. 

A soft ‘oh’ escaped Rumpelstiltskin’s lips as he felt her walls clamp down around him. He thrust harder and faster through her orgasm, her walls massaging his cock. A near painful throbbing in his penis was the only warning he got before he spilled himself inside her, crying out in ecstasy as he filled her with his cum.

Aria pulled him to her bosom and held him there, stroking his hair soothingly. She felt him grow soft inside her and sighed. It would be nearly two weeks before she was confirmed pregnant, and a long eight and a half months thereafter before they welcomed a son, whom they would name Baelfire.


End file.
